And then the sun vanished
by Malrenda
Summary: My little version of how Terezi got out of danger after being her "Incident" A Terezi/Karkat story.


Well, here I am. Terezi Pyrope. Asleep, not realizing exactly what Iv'e done. Something felt weird about that nap and now I know why.

I open my eyes, only to see the Alternian sun, in the sky, bearing down its wrath on me. What had happened? Who put me here? Why- oh... That's right. Heheh. Vriska. Before I knew it, my eyesight started to dim, dim until I could only see the outlines of everything. What was happening?

Am I going blind…? I don't want that. I don't wa-

*THUMP* There I am. Unconscious, in a place full of monsters, on the ground, outside. Are they going to kill me, or am I just gonna wonder around for the rest of my life? I'm not ready to die just yet. I have to deal with Sgrub, and Karkat, and deal with Vriska to make all of this shit stop.

I wake back up finally. I feel hurt, and drugged. I don't remember where I am, or what happened. Or why I'm even there. I attempt to open my eyes, but something isn't right. Are my eyes still closed? I can't really see anyth- I finally snapped out of it. 

"My, my EYES." I grunted. My eyes started to burn, like there was acid in them. I even started to shed a tear. So I was pretty much flipping the fuck out. I remember it well. Groaning "Someone... Please… help me. Please." I knew the chance of that was little, but just hoping for it made me feel just a _little_ better. At this point, I was sobbing. I knew I was going to die. Whats the point of trying to hope…?

I couldn't have been more wrong. Before I knew it, I heard a faint voice calling out to me. Maybe it was death calling for me, but it sounded all too familiar.

"…ezi. TEREZI." I knew that voice. It was Karkat. I was shot with adrenaline. I had to let him know where I was. I started to scream out, but it hurt too much. I have been basically roasting in the sun for a day. Not good. DAMMIT. Before I knew it, I heard thumping on the ground and panting, like someone was running. And even though I was blinded, laying here not being able to see was… relaxing.

I don't think that's healthy to think that. I should stop.

Karkat stopped, dead in front of me. Of course I can't really describe what his emotion was. So don't be mad. He slowly kneeled down by my side, showing signs of relief. I tried to smile at him, but that wasn't the best thing to do. And when I say that, I mean emotionally. "Terezi, what the fuck? Are you alright?" I grumbled….

"Karkat…?"

"Damn girl, you havn't been at the lab for 3 days or been in contact with us for one and a half days, and Vriska got in some major trouble, and I was worried. Hard to believe, huh?"

"Please, Karkat, tell me something." "Hmm?"

"Are…. Are my eyes open?" Karkat made no answer, but simply looked at me.

"Terezi…. Your eyes…. are pure red." "_WHAT?"_ I sat up as fast as I could, barely missing Karkat's head.

"What did you just say?" I said that while clutching his leg with all my might. "Please. Tell me you're joking…"

"Terezi… Can you even see me?" I gave no answer, but simply put my head in his chest, and started to sob uncontrollably. "TEREZI, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I…. I don't know, Karkat. I don't KNOW."

He picked me up. I knew it was wrong, and embarrassing, but I didn't have much of a choice; Be carried by Karkat, or die. I don't want either, but I have no choice. He made sure to not go fast. I guess he figured my head hurt. And it did. Like someone poured acid in my eyes, and threw a rock at my skull.

I knew Vriska would get me back, but THIS hard, something is wrong with that girl. What exactly HAPPENED to her? Is it my fault? Did I go too far? Maybe I should stop with FLARP for a while.

"Terezi…" "Yeah?"

"Do you know what happened to Vriska?" I shook my head. "I know what you did, and who caused it. Yesterday, Vriska contacted us. She didn't say anything. We only figured it out because her typing was abnormal for her. We sent Equius over there, and… she had lost her arm and her eye."

I didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. Except I was an idiot, but she deserved it, and now I'm blind. Not much to say…

We finally got back to my Hive. For once, it felt relieving to get home.

Karkat placed me on a pile of scalemates that I left out on the floor. It felt nice.

"Terezi, will you need anything?" I said nothing. "If you need something, you have to say it." Silence.

He kneeled in front of me, trying to get me to speak. I didn't say anything, but only gave him a little kiss on his cheek. He shot back like rock.

"What the fu-" I hugged him, making him unable to escape. I whispered "Thank you." in his ear. I know I couldn't see him, but I KNEW he was blushing. He stood up.

"Do you need anything?" I shook my head, smiling. That kiss was enough support for me to get through this.

"If you need help, you know where to go."

I saluted him. Maybe he's not _that _bad of a leader. Just needs some help. I walked out.

Here I am. Blind, and alone. I needed to do something. I needed to end this revenge.

It's time to begin anew :] .


End file.
